A trauma victim with a wound to certain organs in the body can be at significant risk of bleeding to death if the bleeding cannot be quickly controlled. For example, the liver is formed from a parenchymatous (porous) tissue that can bleed profusely when injured. A conventional technique for controlling the bleeding is to apply immediate pressure to the tissue, however, as soon as the pressure is removed, the bleeding can resume. Gauze type products, such as QuikClot® are available, that include a hemostatic agent to promote blood clotting. However, when applied to an organ like the liver, removing the gauze can reopen the wound, leading to additional bleeding. To prevent a trauma victim from bleeding to death, bleeding must be stopped immediately and often cannot wait until a victim is transferred to a medical facility.